Rwby Eclipsed Light
by TheEclipseKnight
Summary: Returning to the past was one thing, Changing the Future is another, Taking place after Kazuto, Yuuto and Ace arrive in the past, the trio begin their mission in Beacon, But with a single night history is rewritten, the search for the relics has begun, the search of a sword, the collection of Seven rings.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The New Step

"Beacon Academy...huh..." Kazuto muttered as he walked through Academy's campus, it was so surreal seeing the massive academy in all of it's glory, it was peaceful, than he heard an explosion, in that single moment he was taken back to Atlas and the explosion that started it all, in a single swift movement he spun around, drew Vox Unitas and ran to the center of it all. As he ran to the source of the explosion he found Weiss walked passed looking pretty pissed. Than...as he looked at who she was walking away from...His eyes widen, falling to her knees than onto her back...Was Ruby Rose.

A smile came across his face but...than he stopped, His eyes shifted to the ground, he was reminded of her last moments, of her dying in his arms, "Tch..." He wanted to see her, he wanted to hold her...but does he have that right? He than felt a hand on his shoulder, quickly he spun around to find Phantom and Ace giving him a sad expression. "Come on bud...Ozpin's gonna talk to us after the Assembly." Ace said, Kazuto just nodded than followed after the duo, making sure to put up his hood to cover his face.

Deciding to skip the assembly, Kazuto, Phantom and Ace all decided on waiting outside of the hall, a dangerous move as Ruby and Jaune walked passed, prompting Kazuto to fix his hood, he noticed Ruby looking at them rather surprised but just shrugged it off. Once the Assembly started the Headmaster himself found them.

"Good there you three are, come with me to my office, we have much to talk...especially about your mission, as well as your placements." Ozpin said, The trio nodded and followed the man to Beacon Tower, once at the top, they all took a seat. Ozpin asked some pretty straight forward questions, about their experiences in the future, as well as how they arrived in better detail. Ozpin nodded through their answers, confirming all that Kazuya had told him,

"I see...and they are going to attack during the Vytal Festival?"

Kazuto nodded. "Yeah, thing is, I've...well I mean, my future self, had gone through every scenario, the battle can't be stopped, the destruction will continue, but I think that we can at least lessen the destruction and save some of the fallen students." Kazuto went on to Explain.

"I see, well, Now that we have everything all set, we should find your Placements, Phantom we can put you in the second year classes, it's rare but we do have a Team of 3, Ace and Kazuto, you two will be in the Entrance Exam, the details will be given to you than."

"Um, Professor, problem, from the Manifest there's going to be an odd number of students with me and Kazuto."

"Ah Yes, there is isn't there? Well...Hmm...as you know we have teams here, for you two, we will put you in teams that work best with you, so there will be two Teams of five in the first years." Ozpin said,

"So much for a team of three." Phantom sighed a little, Ozpin smiled at the older Kurogane's comment, " , I know you wish for the three of you to remain together, but this will also aid in your future battles, alone you three won't succeed but should you form bonds with your fellow hunters, than you'll know just how strong you can become." Ozpin said

After the meeting, The trio split off, Phantom left with Ozpin to meet his new teammates, while Kazuto and Ace left for the locker room to leave their equipment and to the main office to pick up there things, which included materials, from the future, for last minute upgrades, new combat outfits, sleep wear and dust viles.

"You know, your old man has crazy timing." Ace said from the stall next to Kazuto, who was just taking off his shirt to try out his new combat equipment. Kazuto laughed a little. "He always was unpredictable. Preferring to do things without planning ahead and..um Planning ahead." Kazuto heard the navy blue haired boy snicker and come out of the stall. "Still, dig your dad's style, this outfit just cries 'straight bad ass alert'!"

"Haha, 'Zat so?" Kazuto said than opened his stall door, he saw Ace's surprised expression and an impressed whistle, Ace was dressed in a White and Red jacket with a Black short sleeve, a pair of white pants, and grey/white tennis shoes. on his jacket was his symbol on the collar and the back. "Wh-what?" Kazuto muttered with a slight frown.

"Nothing, just impressed by your gear." Kazuto shrugged and stood in front of the mirror, honestly he was surprised too, his combat gear reminded him a suit, or a casual suit, a black suit jacket with white and gold accents, a white collar shirt with the collar popped up, and a pair of black dress pants with a faint tint of blue on them, a new pair of combat boots and a pair of black finger less gloves.

"I've heard of Combat Skirts, but a Combat Suit? It's a new one." Ace smirked Kazuto smiled a little than looked through the Materials he got.

"Hmm...I wonder..." Kazuto muttered,

"What's up?"

Kazuto looked between the Materials and had an idea. "I'm gonna upgrade Vox...Hmm..." Kazuto began to thinking of a new design and as he did.

"Come on, let's change and get some rest." Ace suggested.

"You go on ahead, doubt I can sleep so I'm gonna do the upgrade. Though, knowing my luck I won't be able to finish the upgrade here and will have to do it during the Exam as well."

"Hmm? Alright than, night." Ace said

Kazuto nodded and left, he hurried to one of the empty classrooms and began his work, he drew Vox Unitas and emptied the bag holding his tools and materials, however, there was one more thing, a brief case, he placed it next to Vox Unitas and opened it, A wing tip from the Grimm that killed Jaune, Ren and Nora in the future.

 **'It looks like a Katana...Maybe...Should I go with that style again?'**

Kazuto just shook his head, he reached into his Bag and brought out his Gun and began his work.

Sure enough morning arrived, the major upgrades to Vox were completed, just some minor tweaking and it'll be at One Hundred percent, He pinched the bridge of his nose and gave a small sigh.

"Ugghhh...tired..." Kazuto groaned, He just slipped the rest of components to his jacket pocket and a few tools before sheathing Vox Unitas in a new black and silver scabbard.

"Figured as much, you always did have a habit of overdoing it when it comes to these, but to pull an all nighter, taking apart Vox and constructing a weapon from a design in your head, damn, I am impressed little brother." Kazuto's lazy eyes shifted to the door way where Phantom stood with a mug of coffee, he placed the mug on the table in front of Kazuto, "the Gallon would've worked too ya know." Kazuto joked, Phantom grinned and ruffled his brother's hair.

"Come on buddy, the Exams are in a bit, report to the Cliff asap!"

Kazuto just downed the coffee and fixed Vox Unitas to his belt, "Alright, later!" Kazuto ran out the classroom and hurried to the cliffside, Phantom just smiled a little than gave a small breath. "Careful, I can already tell somethings are different now."

Kazuto was the last one arriving, he took the spot next to Ace, while Ozpin began explaining their mission,

"Finish?" Ace whispered,

"Almost, just a few tweaks and I'll be done, Blade Mode is finished though."

"Blade mode? You added a gun form? That's a new one." Ace remarked turned into a chuckle, however that chuckle was turned into a sudden surprised scream, which made Kazuto jolt a little and watch his friend actually flying. "Huh...That's a new one." Kazuto said bluntly,

"Landing Strategy." Was all Ozpin said.

"Landing Strategy?" Kazuto repeated. "The Fu-AAAAHHHH!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

Kazuto was quick to recover, flipped himself and drew Vox Unitas, pressed a small button and sure enough the weapon transformed into a bladed handgun, he held it up and caught it on a tree branch and landed on it. "Guess that's what he meant by landing strategy." Kazuto muttered than transformed it back to sword mode, he sat down on the branch. "Well this is good enough, Just gonna finish this last few upgrades for now." He reached into his jacket pocket and began working. A Solid twenty or thirty minutes flew by, but he finished his final adjustment, he smiled and sheathed the Katana, he jumped from his branch and began heading north remembering that he saw the temple farther in the forest. As he went on his way he took note of something, he stopped. "It's quiet...the other students should be fighting the Grimm...right?" He muttered, out of caution he reached for Vox and sure enough he spun around to block a sudden sneak attack, a man with scarlet hair and brown horns, he wears a black and red suit with a Katana in hand, his face was hidden by a white fang mask.

Kazuto's eyes widen, he knows the man, it was the same man that attacked him in the future.

"Odd..." The man spoke.

"Your Aura is different from everyone elses. Don't take it personal, my employer wanted something done to you." He said aiming his Black and red sword Kazuto's way, The Black haired boy's eyes sharp. "Salem huh?" Kazuto got into his stance.

"Perhaps." The man replied.

"Well than Toro, let's see what you got." Kazuto growled.

Said man smirked. "We'll see, Hedgehog."

Both dashed forward. The man swung at Kazuto who simple dodged it and countered with a swift upward arc, a miss, once again the man swung this time aiming for Kazuto's head, he backed off a safe distance and changed his sword to gun mode and opened fire, two bullets made contact, the rest were dodged. It wasn't long when Kazuto realized that they were equals. A smirk tugged on his lips, he dashed forward once again and brought down his weapon, the man did the same, their blades collided inbetween one another, however Kazuto pulled the trigger, the gun attachment fired and forced the blade down breaking the sword lock. 'Now's my chance!' He reversed his grip on Vox and pulled the trigger again, he watched as an arc of black came close to the man's chest, than as his blade passed through, the man's body shattered like glass.

"What?" Kazuto exclaimed and began searching for him and found him with a shorter girl with White, Pink and brown hair. "What's one of Roman's lacky's doing here?" The man growled. The girl remained silent and just flashed him a smile. "Tch, very well, it seems our match is on pause for now, Hedgehog."

"Hedgehog?" Kazuto muttered rather bitterly,

"Your hair is spiky in some places, it reminds me of a hedgehog."

"Oi! I don't wanna hear that from a cow!"

"I'm a Bull Faunus!"

The two stood there glaring at one another, Kazuto sheathed Vox and the man sheathed his weapon as well. "Kazuto Kurogane."

"Adam Taurus."

Was all they said before the man, now identified as Adam Taurus disappeared with the short girl. Kazuto clenched his fists than heard two powerful roars. He turned to the direction they came from and ran towards them and as he ran he bumped into a familiar face, "Ace?!"

"No time to talk! Nevermore and Death Stalker following our friends, er I mean soon to be friends...Future friends?"

"Don't hurt yourself thinking dammit!" Kazuto patted his shoulder and ran ahead, as they cleared the forest they found themselves at some ruins where Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, Nora and Blake were fighting a death stalker on the broken bridge, while Ruby, Weiss and Yang fought a nevermore in at the ruins structure. "Plan?" Ace asked, "Easy! Make some anti venom while I'll go and clip a bird's wing!" Was all Kazuto needed to say, Ace nodded and ran forward and just as the Nevermore was about to take advantage of the broke bridge to strike Blake, however Nora stumbled back and accidently knocked the girl off. However Blake was quick to recover and used her weapon to tether herself to a pillar and pull her self to Ruby, Weiss and Yang. The Death stalker swung it's pincer at Nora but it was cut in two by Ace and Arondite.

"Hope you don't mind if I cut in." He grinned.

Kazuto just rolled his eyes at Ace's bad pun and jumped off the broken bridge, using the falling rocks from the Ruins as platforms until he landed infront of the group made of Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang.

"Who-?!" Weiss spoke up only to be pushed aside by Ruby. "IT'S KAZUTO!" She gushed at the sight of her childhood friend, the black haired boy stood up. "Intros later, right now we got a bird to cli-"

A sudden roar came from the trench underneath the ruins, Kazuto looked down and when he did a massiver serphent shot from the mist, "WH-What kind of grim is that?!"

"It's a Naga, Meaning down there is an underground lake." Kazuto muttered.

"So, any plans?!" Yang asked,

"I had one for the Nevermore, but not one for that!" Ruby gulped,

"Do it, this should be nothing to me. Plus I need to field test something." Kazuto stepped up to the girls, Ruby's eyes widen than a frown appeared on her lips, "I just met you again, and your doing something like this?"

Kazuto said nothing than walked to face the Naga. "Don't bother worrying kid," Kazuto reached for Vox Unitas, drew it and transformed it to gun mode. "This is nothing to me."

The Naga flew towards Kazuto, who in turn dodged the impact, once again he used the falling rocks as platforms to dodge the Naga's strikes and to counter with his own, the area was small enough, but the Grimm has more room to move, he stayed on the move doing a run and gun tactic, he has to wait until Ruby's group clears the Nevermore and the area. Taking a swift glance he looked to find Nora slam her Hammer into the Death stalker's top taking it down and the rest of the bridge while Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren and Ace landed safetly on the ground. A smirk came across Kazuto's lips than he heard gun fire from the ruins. He looked up and found Ruby flying through the air while shooting Crescent Rose, the Nevermore was stuck on the roof of an old structure built into the side of the cliff. She stopped on he cliff's face with Crescent Rose's blade hooking on the Nevermore's neck, Weiss' glyphs appeared underneath Ruby's feet and formed a straight line up, she began running while dragging the Nevermore up with her, eventually using her semblance to accelerate even more, her gunfire continued only adding to her acceleration until finally the back of the nevermore's head caught on the cliffs edge, Crescent Rose had cut through the Grimm's throat effective decapitating it and allow it's twitching body to fall into the ravine.

"Holy shit..." Kazuto whistled only to be snapped back into his own fight, he jumped on the falling rocks and landded on the Naga he stabbed Vox into the Grimm's back and held on tight, the Grimm thrashed about going up higher and higher until finally it got Kazuto disloged.

"Whoa!"

"KAZUTO!" Ruby screamed in horror.

Kazuto was quick to recover and when he did he held Vox Unitas tightely with both hands than dove down, he released his left and reached for a dust Vial, he dug through the only three Vials he brought with until he found one that was scorching hot, he grabbed it and loaded it into Vox Unitas' handle, he held the trigger and soon the silver edge began to glow crimson.

"YOU AREN'T SURVIVING THIS!" He bellowed and when he was in reached released the trigger Vox Unitas shot forward, Kazuto's body spinning until he forced himself to stop and swung the blade in a down ward slant sending a wave of flames the Naga's way effectively burning the grimm to a crisp. Kazuto than landed safely in the ruins, he stood on the bridge leading to the small building and out of habit swung Vox unitas to the sides before returning the weapon to it's scabbard.

"Whew, haven't done anything like that in awhile," Kazuto said than noticed Ruby standing in front of him with Weiss, Blake and Yang behind him. Before he could say anything he suddenly felt Ruby latch on him, he looked down at his chest and at the small girl. He didn't know what to do, hug her? Or pat her back? All he knew was...that he felt weird, to be the one being held by the girl he failed to protect. "Stupid...you always have to do something risky like that?" Her soft worried voice snapped him out of his daze, a faint smile crept across his lips,

 **'I gotta let go of that time, right here, right now, I have the chance to protect her, to protect them all.'**

"Yeah, I don't wanna hear that from you, idiot." He said hugging her back only to get a small whistle from Yang.

"My my, a budding romance between old friends?" Yang teased.

Kazuto and Ruby's faces lit up and quickly they backed off one another.

"A-Anyway, Great to see you too Yang."

"Hello~!" Yang sang.

Kazuto turned to Weiss and Blake, he bowed than said. "I'm Kazuto Kurogane, childhood friend of these two trouble makers."

"Hey!"

"Weiss Schnee, pleasure."

"Blake Belladonna, thanks for taking out the Naga,"

Kazuto just smiled. "We should head back, Exams over." Kazuto said,

"What about you? Didn't you find a partner?" Ruby asked.

"'Fraid not," Kazuto chuckled while scratching his head. "Don't worry, I'll manage some how."

Author's Note

Chapter 2 Done and finished!, hope you all are enjoying the story so far, during the first three chapters there will be a few small changes here and there, I'm planning for the series to follow the same story as the actual RWBY series up until Vol 3 where the biggest changes will be seen, no spoilers for now, anyway The Rivalry between Kazuto and Adam has been set, Kazuto reveals Vox Unitas Version Shirogane's Gun form and it's Impulse Blade, next chapter we meet his team! So Until next time, Remember to R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Shadows

The auditorium was alive with both new and returning students, standing on the stage was the last two teams to be announced. Kazuto leaned against the railing looking at his friends that made up both teams. Ozpin cleared his throat than spoke up. "Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie, Ace Scifo, and Pyrrha Nikos, while this is irregular you'll be one of the rare few, a team of five," Before Ozpin could say the team's name Ace spoke up. "Um sir, Let's keep it JNPR, Pretty sure there isn't a whole lot of words with our letters." Ace snickered, Ozpin smiled and gave a nod. "Very well, From here on out you'll be known as Team JNPR, with Jaune as the leader."

"Eh? W-wait, Me?!" Jaune exclaimed in disbelief. Pyrrha giggled and said. "Congratulations, Jaune." She smiled beautifully.

"Yeah buddy! Gonna be counting on ya from here on out!" Ace said with a grin, the group of five walked off stage and took their seats, leaving only Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang, all four of them anxious and happy. Ruby noticed Kazuto in the crowd, gave a kind, warm smile and waved her small, fragile hand. He smiled and waved back at her than Ozpin spoke up once again. "Now then for the final team to pass the Entrance Exam, Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long...Kazuto Kurogane come up."

Kazuto's jaw practically dropped, Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang stepped on the stage with Ruby waving at him to come up. He nodded, vaulted over the railing and hurried to the girls. "Like Team JNPR, You'll be a Team of 5 lead by Miss Rose, From this day forth you Five will be known as."

"RWBY." Kazuto spoke up, they all looked at the taller black haired male. Ozpin smiled then gave a nod. "Very well, Team RWBY it is, I expect great things from you, all of you."

The Ceremony ended with RWBY arriving at their room, well, it looked more like a small apartment with rooms for all of them, a living room and a kitchen. "Ace sent me a text, guess JNPR got the same treatment." Kazuto said only for Ruby to rush past him and plop down on the bed across from his own. "Oi, listen when someone's talkin' to ya will ya!?" Ruby giggled at Kazuto's sudden change. "Still have the speech habit huh?"

"Only when I'm annoyed...also, why aren't you unpacking your stuff?" Kazuto asked while setting down his bag. "All done, plus your room is right next to mine." Ruby smiled, Kazuto sighed a little agitated by his friend's words. "Forgot how happy go lucky you were." He muttered to himself, Ruby smiled and began to help Kazuto unpack unaware of looks Yang, Weiss and Blake gave them while Ruby joked with Kazuto who only sighed and gave her a neutral expression. They proceeded to unpack for the rest of the day until darkness fell.

They all sat in their living room watching a few movies Yang had brought with her, Ruby was the first to fall asleep, her head rested on Kazuto's shoulder. the Black haired boy sighed a little agitated at this. He carefully lifted Ruby and carried her off to her room, put her down and draped her blanket over her. He than returned to the group to keep watching the movie.

"Aww, that was nice of you." Yang grinned, Kazuto looked at the blonde from the corner of his eyes keeping his neutral expression. "...It'd be annoying watching the movie with her restin' on me like that."

"Rawr, someone grew up to be grumpy." Yang winked, Kazuto showed a faint smile. "More like I've grown into a Hunter."

"More like Uncle Qrow."

"Old man Qrow's a drunk."

"True."

"So, Kazuto." Weiss spoke up, the black haired boy looked at her. "Why did you become a Huntsmen?...Well...why do you want to be a Huntsmen?" She asked, Blake paused the movie and looked at him. "I'm kinda interested too." Kazuto sighed a little than adjusted himself. "A lot of people become Huntsmen for the money, the fame or the Status, very few becoming Hunters for the sole purpose of protecting someone dear to them...That's why I want to become a Huntsmen, to grow stronger...to finally gain the strength to protect someone Important to me..." Kazuto said while his hand curled up. The girls saw the pained expression in his gold eyes the pain of loss.

"...You saw someone die in front of you...didn't you?" Kazuto nodded. "...It was a long time ago though..." He lied, it wasn't exactly a lie, but a lie none the less. He couldn't exactly say that he traveled from the future to change Ruby's fate or stop the down fall of Beacon, He just stood up. "Well, that's enough info from me."

"Huh!? That's no fair!" Yang whined.

"Sorry kids, but it's gonna cost you for the juicy info." He showed a rare grin than walked off to his room, when he opened his door he heard Ruby's voice, rather nothing but mere sleep filled mumbling, all he understood was family and children. He shrugged it off and lied down on his bed, his eyes growing heavy and answered sleep's beckoning call.

The sudden sound of Blake's voice forced his eyes awake, Kazuto scanned the area only find multiple stalls where ever he looked, than a massive banner hung from Beacon itself, 'Vytal Festival.' Kazuto felt his blood go cold than something slid into his hand. He looked at the source and found Blake with a worried expression. 'That's right...it's vytal...and...Blake's my...girlfriend.' He smiled than said.

"Yeah, just spacing out, sorry 'bout that." Blake managed a smile than nodded, keeping her soft hand wrapped around his the two took to the stalls, either eating some food or playing games until the two took a break on a bench, Blake smiled than leaned up against Kazuto who rested his chin on top of her head than noticed her ribbon. He looked around and found no one, they were on the other side of Campus were there were no stalls, honestly it was one of Blake's favorite places.

"Hey, Blake?"

"Yeah?" She hummed,

"Can you take off your Ribbon Please? I mean, it's just us so no worries you know." Kazuto said, Blake blushed a little, she looked up at Kazuto's fiery gold orbs with her own amber. "Fine...but only because it's just us..." She took her hands and undid her ribbon and when she did her cat ears appeared, she blushed a little more only for Kazuto to feel a bullet to the heart.

'M-My girlfriend is to damn adorable.'

"T-there...happy?" She blushed,

"BLAKE YOUR TOO CUTE!" Kazuto smiled and suddenly hugged the cat faunas which forced her to let out a rather cute, and 'Un-Blake' of her. "Y-You Monster..." She blushed, Kazuto grinned. "Sorry, couldn't hold back." He said, Blake smiled than nuzzled into Kazuto's chin. "Hope things remain like this..."

The Moment Kazuto's eyes open he felt as if months went on. He was in his bed room, all was silent...no noise, no laughter, just silence. He stood up and changed out of his cloths and into a casual outfit, a simple black and white collared jacket with a grey button down, and a pair of relaxed fit jeans, he slipped on his combat boots, grabbed Vox Unitas and fixed the sword onto his belt, then he exited his room, and when he did memories came over him, everything between his moment with Blake at the Bench till now...the Fall of Beacon, his fight with Adam...and now...

He exited the dorms and came into the view of ruins, part of the dorms were in ruin, The top of Beacon Tower was none existent, and the beacon it self was nothing but a hollow mess. He said nothing, he felt nothing, no surprise nor confusion. He just turned to head for the Air docks and began his small walk. The sidewalks were cracked with grass, vines and weeds growing out of them, it looked more like the Vegetation had taken over. Still no response, as if he were use to seeing it.

Upon arrived at the air docks he looked at the remains, a good chunk of it was missing with Atlas ships floating out from the water, He just grinned and adjusted his footing. "This time I won't fall in the water." Was all he said before jumping from ship to ship until he reached Vale, most of the buildings were collapsed in or damaged, like Beacon, Vegetation had retake the massive city. Kazuto ran through the cracked streets, often jumping from car to downed street sign.

It felt like a Normal route.

He continued on his way with the only light coming from the boundless sea of stars above him, he continued on his way until he arrived to the city walls and stepped out and into a massive meadow with a cliff over looking the ocean...and on that cliff was a large tree and a blue light at the base. He smiled and hurried there.

To his Usual spot...to THEIR Usual spot.

Sitting on what he could only describe as a large metal slab was...a hooded figure, so familiar yet unfamiliar. It was silent as she turned to gaze at him. "...He-Urgh!?" Kazuto grunted all of a sudden, he dropped to his knees feeling a sharp pain run up his body, no it was more than a pain, it was as if something was trying to claw its way outside, as if something inside him wanted out. The pain was becoming unbearable, First his legs, his arms, chest than his head, He held his head in his hands growling out like an animal in pain.

"The. Hell. Is. Going. On!?" He growled, the pain continued on, the figure sitting on the slab looked at him in surprise. Than a scream, a pain filled cry escaped Kazuto's lips, his flames, flames the color of shadow, ignited around his body until everything was taken over...

"Uuugh."

Kazuto awoke upon hearing a disappointed groan come from the room next to him. He sat up and let out a small breath, he ran his fingers through his black as night hair, "...A dream? No...it...felt familiar..." He muttered than kicked his legs off his bed. He stood up and walked to the source of the groan, Ruby was rubbing the sleep out of her silver eyes, the morning sun's rays graced her room and well her. "Uuu...It was such a good dream too..." She moaned. Kazuto felt his face growl slightly hot, he cleared his throat returning to his usual neutral expression. "Everything all good kid?" Ruby looked up at the taller boy, her sleep filled eyes widen and her face turned into a deep scarlet. She stood up walked up to him and began to push Kazuto out of her room. "Eh? What's wrong?"

"Go...I need to change..." She blushed than closed the door leaving Kazuto rather confused. The girl slid down her back and sighed, "Stupid dream..." She muttered while hugging her legs to her chest.

Kazuto shrugged it off and left to grab some breakfast only to stop and curse a little. "Right, we need to get some food."

"Wha!? We do!?" Yang suddenly popped out from behind the couch, her long hair in a spiky mess, 'Did she sleep there last night? Damn kid.' was all that came to mind, The blonde hurried to Kazuto's side and slumped in defeat. "Right, and the Cafeteria doesn't open for another week." Kazuto eyed the school calendar hung up on the fridge, due to some remodeling that needs to be done Classes wouldn't start for a week, he had no problem with that.

"Well I know what I'm doing." Kazuto said while walking back to his room and changed out of his sleep wear and into some street clothes a simple Black and white collar coat over a Black shirt, a pair of dark blue boot cuts.

"Going to the market?" Yang asked, Kazuto nodded than grabbed his scroll, "I asked my Mom if she could send my Bike here, it should be here by now." He said than walked out to the Garage, sure enough his bike was there next to a Black and Yellow one. hanging from the Handle was a bag with a lock and a name saying 'Kazuto' He put in his School ID number and got his bike unlocked, a Black and Blue sports bike, nothing flashy like the one next to his, but it was a Motorcycle that was important to him.

He grabbed the Keys from inside the bag and his Helmet, his slipped both on and walked his bike out, he stepped onto the bridge but stopped upon seeing the Air docks. He was reminded of that 'Dream' He said nothing and just left, wondering...if what he saw last night really was a Dream...or was it something else?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-The Town of Dispair

It was Seven years ago, scientists ran in all directions, all of them like chickens with their heads cut off, the halls and every room in the lab was shining with the same scarlet light, behind the panicked screams of the scientists were the loud blaring sirens, "Hurry up and turn off the system!" The Head scientist cried out to his assistant, she was in the process of trying to shut it all down only for her to fall to the ground crying in pain, standing next to her is another scientist with crazed eyes, he held a simple pistol and said.

"No...continue the project, we're close, 'She' wishes to have the most powerful Semblance, then she will. Project Hunter of Gods will be a success!" The man shouted and watched the experiment, a group of three Mutated Beowolves jumped at a short, black haired boy, the boy gritted his teeth than in a flash of azure a black one handed sword appeared, he sidestepped one and drew a radiant arc with his sword, the blade biting into the Beowolf's torso and effectively killing it.

However he fell right after, his breath labored his emotionless onyx eyes focused on the Grimm running to him. Unknown of the machines that continued to go off like wildfire. "Ignite...dammit...Ignite it all...I'LL OBLITERATE THEM ALL!" The Nine-year-old shouted his eyes burning with rage, onyx turned to radiant gold, he moved the black sword above his head, a ray of gold and black shot down on him, bringing down the ceiling above him.

"EVERYONE EVACUATE NOW!" The Head scientist finally gave the order, everyone began running away, everyone but the crazed doctor who stood by in disbelief, he only watched the spiral of gold and black completely surround the boy, then finally a pair of flowing black streams of energy shot out from the spiral.

"TAKE THIS YOU BASTARDS!" The boy brought down the sword unleashing all the built up energy into a single wave which began to tear up the floor and walls leaving nothing behind...Nothing remained...

Present day,

Kazuto awoke with a sudden jolt, his eyes shooting wide he sat up and found himself in his room. He let out a small breath than muttered a curse. "Damn dreams are getting out of hand..." He said, his gold eyes pierced the darkness of his room his mind solely on the two dreams he's had since his coming to beacon. He shook his head then lied back down once again he muttered another "Dammit" he arm resting in front of his eyes. "...Why am I remembering that damned experiment..."

He remained like that until he heard Yang laughing with Ruby and Wiess. Kazuto got out of bed and threw on a simple black shirt before walking out into the living room, "Oh! Morning Sleepyhead, Nice bedhead." Yang grinned and pointed to the spiky mess of locks, Kazuto just shrugged it off. "Oh! Kaz! Wanna check out an old, Haunted building!?" She suddenly asked.

"No thanks." Was his only response, he poured himself a cup of coffee, "Awww! Come on chicken?" The blonde teased,

"If I have time to investigate a fake haunted building than I have time to train." Was his only remark, Weiss, and Yang looked at each other then had an idea, Yang pulled Ruby close and began whispering into her ear, she blushed a little at the plan but agreed to it. She stood up and walked to Kazuto who looked up from his scroll. The Red and black haired girl cleared her throat...than came Kazuto's mightiest foes, a foe that rivals even Salem,

"Pleeeeaaase?" She said her eyes wide,

Ruby used Puppy Eyes,

"Erk!" Kazuto winced at the expression, it was a look she always used when they were kids, rather it was a look Yang taught Ruby to use exclusively on Kazuto, "No way kid, I'm not falling for it this time, Nope, not a chance!" Kazuto growled, Ruby furthered the effect with some fake tears and probably the most innocent and adorable look she could muster, They remained like that for a full two minutes before Kazuto let out a sigh and slumped forward in defeat. "Alright Alright...You win dammit."

It was Super Effective, Critical Hit!

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ace found himself laughing his lungs out upon finding out the incident this morning, Him and Team JNPR found amusement in Kazuto's easy defeat, the same Kazuto that dispatched a Naga all by himself. Yet defeated by Ruby's puppy eyes "Oh! Dude, That still works on you?! That's just Sa-"

Click!

Ace stopped and found himself looking down Vox Unitas' Barral and behind it were Kazuto's sharp, deadly eyes, a look he knew all too well. "R-right...sorry...I'll shut up now."

"Annnywaay, Why now? I mean..." Jaune tried to find his words carefully only for Ruby to speak up. "It's because we still have a while before Classes officially begin, especially with the accident last night, classes don't start for another two weeks."

"A whole month huh?" Ren said

"That's why I say we check out the old building! I found it by accident but you know, More fun!" Yang Exclaimed in joy

"I say we should go, it could be fun!" Pyrrha said

"YEAH! I WANNA CATCH A GHOST!" Nora Exclaimed, Kazuto remained silent, dumbfounded by the group enthusiasm, He let out a small sigh then looked at the only two he could. Weiss and Blake, "Don't look at us, we've decided on going too, it could be fun after all." Kazuto released a small sigh then took notice of something.

"Oi, Ace...where's my brother?" He asked,

"Huh? Yuu is off on a mission, Pretty cool huh?" He grinned,

Kazuto cursed, "Dammit...second years always have the most fun...they should've at least let us skip a year, hell being a solo would be just fine."

"Wouldn't be surprised if they did, you two fought perfectly during the exam." Blake replied Ace grinned then stood up, "Anyway! We better pack some supplies, who knows how long we'll be out."

Ren nodded silently, Jaune stood up as well. "This is gonna be cool!"

Kazuto once again sighed, he stood up and walked away from the group only for Ruby to zip to his side, "As social as always." She grinned, Kazuto gave another sigh then slipped his hands into his pockets. "No other way around it so I'm just gonna get some things ready for this trip." He muttered, Ruby hummed then noticed the dark circles around Kazuto's eyes something rare for him, she knew of his habit of staying up and researching for a ridiculous amount of time she let out a sigh of her own than continued on next to him.

"Are you okay?" She asked,

Kazuto nodded then forced a smile then said, "Yeah, I'm cool." Was all he said then managed to slip away from his old friend before hurrying off to the dorm and getting a bag ready, a change of clothes, his pocket knives, throwing knives, Dust Magazines, and flashlight. He nodded to himself then looked over his supplies one last time before having an idea, he grabbed a throwing knife then began thinking, thinking of his Time/Space Disruption, he grabbed a notebook and got to work, quickly and in a matter of fifteen minutes he came up with a formula and slowly got to work on a throwing knife once he finished he tested it out. He spun around and threw the knife, during mid throw, he focused both his aura and semblance into it and slowly gained a gold shimmer.

THUNK!

The Knife was stabbed into the tree than in a flash of gold he was gone only to reappear at the tree trunk holding the knife by the handle. He flashed a toothy grin, He threw the knife again this time using his Semblance while the knife was in mid-flight, he reappeared in his room holding the knife tightly.

His grin widens, "This could be useful." He grabbed four more knives and got to work and when he finished.

"There he is!" Kazuto jolted and looked back to find Yang and the rest of his team at the doorway, all of them with a bag or two, "Where were you? We've been looking for you!" Weiss snapped, Kazuto shrugged, he threw the four extra knives into his bag and slipped his first one into Vox Unitas' mini scabbard.

"Sorry, was busy." He said,

"We should get going, JNPR is probably waiting for us," Blake said,

"Yep! Team! To the Harbor!" Ruby explained, prompting everyone to run after all. Kazuto just sighed and walked after them, his hands in his pant pockets all the while thinking of all the new applications of his new technique. Only for Ruby to come back grabbed his wrist and zip on over the to the harbor.

Yang looked at the group then nodded, "Alright! Ladies, Gentlemen, Ice Queen."

"Hey!"

"We are heading a short distance south of Vale to a forested hill, deep in it is an old abandoned lab where horrible experiments took place!"

Kazuto's eyes narrowed at the mention of experiments, there was only one place he knew of with 'Horrible Experiments' took place, where 'Horrible Creatures'...no...Monstrosities were born, a silent curse escaped his lips. "You're wrong, and it's in the wrong direction, we need to cut through the forest behind Beacon and through a cave system where we'll end up in a denser forest, located near a hill will be an old abandoned lab where 'Monstrosities' were created." He explained crossing his arms and leaning against the light pole next to him,

Yang looked at her scroll and at the info to find that Kazuto was right, she looked up at him her words studdering out, "H-How do yo-"

"Let's say I had a mission there."

Ruby's eyes narrowed slightly, 'He lied...why would...' She went against calling him out than just nodded, "Okay Team! To the Forest, through a dark scary cave and to the Lab!" She exclaimed with glee.

"YEAH!"

"Yeah..."

Everyone but Kazuto shared her enthusiasm,

The walk through the forest was long, after half an hour they arrived at the cave system, everyone grabbed their flashlights and made their way through than Ace slowed down and walked next to Kazuto than whispered.

"Kaz...is this Lab..."

He nodded,

Ace gulped then nodded. "Right...we'll leave it at that."

"Thanks."

"So, What you think about Ruby?"

Kazuto was silent. "She's a friend, nothing more, nothing less." Was his only response.

"Come on man, You were crazy in lo-"

"That was until we came back here for our mission," Kazuto growled, Ace winced a little then frowned at his friend's answer, "That's all it is then?"

"We can't let our personal emotions get in the way, we came back here to stop the Fall and kill Salem."

"Dude, think about it, You were put into Ruby's team for a reason. This is your second chance, I mean the Lab was never rediscovered! It's obvious that you were supposed to come back here." Ace spoke Before Kazuto could even protest a bright light stopped followed by a loud gasp and an Exclaim from Nora.

The Duo raced to the group and found themselves outside of the cave and in the forest, the remains of a massive building were all that was left, the greenery had taken over and covered most of the building. Yang tried for the door only to find that the vines were blocking it. "There's no way-"

"The Side overlooking the cliff, there's a massive opening left over after a failed experiment." Kazuto remarked, Jaune was the first over and gasped in disbelief, he grabbed his flashlight and shined the opening revealing what must've been a testing ground with a massive impression on the floor, a hole in the ceiling and the 'entrance' itself. "What happened here?" Pyrrha asked her emerald eyes scanning the building.

"...Most of the data was lost, according to the stories there was a project called 'Project God's Hunter' This was the last and final experiment conducted at this lab...however it went wild and destroyed this entire block of the lab," Ren said reading from his scroll.

"By who?" Blake asked,

"Donno, some say it was a faction of the White Fang, others a group of rouge Atlas Scientists, and the last, a group of unknown occult scientists striving to create the strongest Semblance ever." Ren continued reading the info from his scroll. Blake's amber eyes scanned the darkness and did find signs of Grimm activity. Than,

"Look! There's a town!" Weiss pointed to a small town next to the ocean, white buildings and a church at its center, "Wow...It looks amazing." Ruby said,

Kazuto remained silent. 'That...wasn't there last time.' His gold eyes focused on the small town. "Well! Let's check it out!" Ace grinned and lead the large group down the hill and to the town, Kazuto was the last one going down as he slowly realized something off, he looked back at the lab, for a brief moment it looked as if he saw little girl duck into the shadows.

"Kaz! Come on slowpoke!" Yang exclaimed Kazuto remained silent and went after his friends.

Unknown to him, a small girl with long white and pink hair stepped out from the shadow of the ruined lab soft silver and gold dichromatic eyes focued on Kazuto and Ruby's distancing figure a small pull in her chest forced her out of the shadow and to the hill's edge. "No...please...hurry...before it's to late."

Author's Note

 **What's** up **everyone! Sorry for the major lack** in **updates! But here we go! With History altered because of an 'Accident' in one of the classrooms Kazuto and Ace's group are given two extra weeks before classes begin a new, But It looks like Yang has dragged them all into a dark bit of Kazuto's past, Expect the development of RubyXKazuto in the next few chapters!** Anyway **this was Eclipse, Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Past and Future

Night fell upon the small town and the lab and the Group led by Yang Xiao Long stood outside the lab, none of them armed as they left their weapons at the inn, well, except Kazuto who was practically joined to Vox from the hip,

"Alright people! from here we'll split into our teams and investigate the truth behind this dark labs! All set?" Yang grinned with the joy of a seven year old on Christmas, Everyone nodded and exclaimed in unison and entered the old ruined labs through the massive hole on the side. Once in the large room or the ruins of what could have been a room, Kazuto drew Vox Unitas out of it's scabbard and changed it into gun mode.

"Gun form?" Blake asked knowing that it's rare for Kazuto to use his weapon's gun form, he gave a simple nod than glanced down the split hall way, "These halls are too narrow for my sword, if anything comes than I'm gonna need the room to fight." He explained while loading Vox with some bullets,

"Well! We're gonna head this way, you guys go right." Jaune said,

"Alright good luck and be careful!" Ruby smiled, Kazuto remained silent than walked up to JNPR and held out two knives, "Huh? What are these?" Pyrrha asked taking a knife while Ace took the other. "Some knives, I used a technique my father learned during his travels and inscribed a formula, this formula will react with my semblance and allow me to zip to you in a moment's notice try to stay together as much as possible." Kazuto explained, he turned around and began walking down the right hall. "Hey! Wait up!" Ruby hurried after him, Yang let out a small sigh and motioned for Weiss and Blake to go after them, Yang than turned around and before she could speak up.

"Look after him, This lab...I can't say why, but he has a deep connection with it." Ace said, Yang looked confused for a moment but than nodded, she spun around and ran after her team while Ace turned to his team,

"Well! Time for the mission to begin!" He grinned than lead his group, he reached for his flash light and switched it on leading his team into the dark halls, not a sound aside from their own footsteps and the dripping of dirty murky water falling from the broken pipes, Ace could sense the unsettling and rather confused feelings from his friends, he smiled than saw the first door, he walked up to it and forced it open, they stepped in side, Ace reached into his bag and grabbed a candle, he placed it on a table and lit the wick, he grabbed a few chairs and instructed his team to take a seat.

"I...got a story for you guys...in the not so distant future there were three young huntsmen who were separated yet close, the oldest took to joining Atlas' army, the second took to helping those in need, and the third, took to adventuring on his own in search for a mysterious power...a sword as a matter of fact, a sword of untold power, a weapon that would aid him in protecting someone important..but before he could find it...he lost her, she was taken away and slowly he fell into darkness, his two friends tried to help him but nothing could be done...until a man came to them and gave them a chance...'Come, combining our power will allow us to return to a point in history before a certain event, before everything fell.' Naturally the three took this chance...the three in this story...is...Me, Kazuto's older brother Yuuto...and Kazuto himself..."

They were in shock, none could believe what they heard, what they were just told, yet they could see the honest pain in Ace's pink eyes, the dark skinned boy let out a small sigh. "You guys are part of a small group of people I trust so this stays between us, at least until Kaz spills it to his own team."

"So your really from the future." Jaune said

Ace nodded, "Don't expect any spoilers, cause I'm sure I got time altered big time." He grinned

"Ewwww!" Weiss groaned upon stepping in something wet, she lifted her boot up and revealed to her team a brownish liquid one that caused them all to recoil, "That stinks!" Ruby said back away.

"What is it!?" Weiss quickly asked, everyone remained silent than Kazuto began to hear the sound of water dripping he looked up and found a broken pipe, suddenly the girls heard him chuckle and began laughing. "What?" Yang asked,

"That's sewage water." He snickered.

"EWWWWWWWW! I WANNA LEAVE!"

Kazuto laughed while Blake and Yang tried to calm Weiss down, Ruby on the other hand looked at Kazuto and smiled, she stepped next to him and said. "Glad to see your back to normal." Kazuto stopped and felt himself blush, he pretended to clear his throat than slipped his hands into his pockets. "What are you talkin' about kid?" He muttered, Ruby smiled and leaned her head against Kazuto's shoulder this caused the blush on Kazuto's cheeks to extend to his ears. She's so close to him, he could feel the softness of her body on his arm and the scent of her hair tickled his nose, before he could speak he and Ruby heard something they didn't want to.

"Awww, their flirting." They both jolted and looked at Yang who was practically smiling from ear to ear, they were quick to split apart, "L-let's get moving..." Kazuto said, Ruby nodded her face painted with a rosey pink, Yang grinned and pointed Blake and Weiss to go ahead, the trio walked ahead while Kazuto and Ruby followed after their teammates, as they walked Ruby looked at Kazuto's free hand and slowly she reached for it, she hesitated but than took it in her own small hand, Kazuto jolted at the sudden action and looked at Ruby who gave him a kind tender smile, he blushed even more and continued walking, but this time, his hand was holding her's.

"Hey Kaz, you seem to know what happened here, can you tell me?"

"A few years ago there was an experiment, an unknown group kidnapped kids from all over the world and forced them into these experiments, they tried to create the strongest soldier, to create the strongest semblance ever, in the end they create two things, the first is a new series of Grimm, Grimm that are too strong, and the semblance they wanted, however the boy that survived escaped, never to be found."

"Wait wait! Someone created Grimm!?" Yang exclaimed, Kazuto nodded than let out a sigh, "Yes...I've fought one, it was too strong and it cost the lives of three brave Huntsmen and prevented me in saving someone's life." He said than shook his head, "Sorry just ignore that, we should continue on, If I'm correct there's a staircase that leads to the lower levels." Kazuto than took the lead.

At the same time JNPR had arrived at what could be the main lab, the entire room was littered with old papers and broken computers, among the papers were three intact files dubbed 'Project Exceed, Project Fear, and Project Generation.' Ace's eyes narrowed he picked up one the files and flipped to the first page, he checked for a date and when he found it his eyes widen in horror.

"We need to get back to RWBY!" He suddenly exclaimed, Without a moment he grabbed the other two files and threw them into his bag than he and his team raced towards RWBY he feared that they might not make it on time, "Hey, Ace! Hold up, what's going on man!?" Jaune asked when he was in step with Ace. "The file was made just recently, something's here! Something bad!"

"What is it?!" Pyrrha asked,

"A Grimm that's too powerful for Kazuto to handle alone!" Ace shouted than with a wave of his hand his weapon, Arondite, suddenly appeared in a flash of navy blue, "Whoa." Nora whistled.

RWBY stopped at a massive door way at the bottom of a massive spiral staircase, Kazuto however seemed to have stopped he looked at the floor and found marks showing signs of activity, recent activity without a sound he drew Vox Unitas and changed it to Sword mode, "Is everything alright?" Blake asked the raven haired boy, he stepped forward and placed a hand on the door, "You four stay behind me..." Was all he said before pushing the door, through the cracked door a bright, white light blinded their sight forcing them all to close their eyes as the light continued to flood the hall finally the doors were opened, Kazuto slowly opened his eyes and found that the massive white room completely in tact, at the very back was a larger door and on the right wall a two way window,

"Why...is this the only room with power?" Weiss asked Kazuto took a few steps forward and when he did the ground suddenly shook as if something came down behind him, He looked back to find a large see through door seperate him from his friends. "Kazuto!" Ruby cried and ran to the window.

"What the hell!?" Kazuto growled than began hearing a familiar crazed laugh, his blood ran cold and his eyes narrowed in anger he glared at the lone window and saw 'HIM' the doctor with the golden tooth. "You!" He growled,

"HAHAHA! SUBJECT 1 IT'S BEEN FAR TO LONG MY BOY! OH HOW MUCH YOU'VE GROWN!" The doctor howled.

"Let me out you bastard!" Kazuto shouted his gold eyes flaring with anger, The man grinned and shook his finger at the boy, "Now now, all in due time, but for now...a test, for old times sake."

"Old...time's sake? Kazuto, what's he talking about?" Yang asked, Kazuto gnashed his teeth and clenched his fists which shook in anger,

"Oh? They don't know?"

"Know? Know what?" Weiss asked,

Kazuto cursed angrily than, "The boy who escaped this hell hole, the one forced into the experiments was me, those two years where I 'Went missing' was something Qrow made up, I was kidnapped and forced into these Experiments...My 'Semblance' was altered heavily and rendered unusable unless I have a 'Key'."

"EXACTLY MY BOY YET YOU MANAGED TO USE IT, EVEN FOR A SPLIT SECOND BUT NOW I KNOW THE SECRET TO UNLOCKING YOUR POWER!" The man howled and pressed a single button at the same moment Kazuto suddenly heard Ruby scream, he turned back to see her vailed in light than disappear, a Holographic screen than appeared before Kazuto showing the room the Doctor was in and Ruby stood in a cell.

"Kazuto help!" She cried,

"YOU BASTARD SHE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS! LET HER GO!" Kazuto demanded,

"Oh! Not until our Experiment has been finished! Now which one to use...Ahh! Yes! You maybe Familiar with this one!" The man pressed another button, this time the door on the other side of the room opened up and once again the room began to shake, the sound of large foot prints echoed, a low, hungry growl came from the dark shadows than a pair of blood crimson eyes flashed. Kazuto's eyes widen in horror than fear was replaced with a blinding rage. Memories of 'That time' came back, the Grimm that killed Jaune, Ren and Nora in the future, was now standing in front of him. The Grimm released a powerful roar as it's 'cape' extended outward, lightning sparking all over it's body, "Say hello to my new creation! The Heavenly Sky Father!"

Blake began backing away, the mere sight of the Grimm frighten her, she suddenly tripped and fell onto the ground. "That thing...it...it's too dangerous..." She sad softly,

"The Heavenly Sky Father, A translation of the name of an old god from legend, Dyaus Pita," Weiss said,

Yang clenched her fists than spun around. "I'll be back! I'm going to find another way ar-" She stopped upon seeing a girl standing at base of the steps her long silvery and pink hair falling to her lower back, her gold and silver eyes shined in the light. "Please...save them...save...my...Mama...and Papa..." Was all she said

Kazuto growled angrily "You again...It had...to be...you again...Good...I got a score to settle with you." Kazuto pointed Vox Unitas at the Dyaus Pita the silver edge of his blade reflecting the scarlet gleam in his eyes, "This time...I'll kill you...No...I'll tear you apart!" He growled with a menacing edge in his voice, anger had evolved into nothing but pure killing intent...

To Be Continued...

 **Author's Note**

 **I AM ALIVE! Sorry for the lack of Updates, my old Laptop went bust on me so I had to save up some money for a new one but I got it now and am Ready to update this story! At last the Investigation has begun, Secret's were told, Feelings beginning to blossom and a Threat from the future has arrived, Starting next Monday April 10th, Updates will be on Mondays and Saturdays, for now I'm aiming to put up my next Chapter this coming Saturday so until than, this is Eclipse, heading out!**


	6. Chapter 6- The Eclipse

Chapter 6- The Eclipse

Ruby watched the on going battle against Pita, she was stuck in her cell unable to escape, unable to help, she could only watch as Kazuto was thrown about by the large, lightning controlling Grimm, she wanted to escape, she wanted to help...but how? Her thoughts were soon cut as the gold toothed, crazy eyed doctor crouched in front of her his crazy grin twitching at the edges. "I see...Silver eyes..." He said, "I can see why the queen is interested in you."

Ruby's eyes narrowed she remembered how on her first meeting with Ozpin he also noted her silver eyes, but what also got her attention was the mention of a 'Queen' she took in a breath and calmed her self, "You...who are you? Why are you doing this to him?" She said silver eyes as cold and sharp as steel daggers, if looks could kill than the crazed man would be nothing but a bloody mess. The man just howled in crazed laughter, his spine twisting in such an impossible and freakish angle that is frighten the girl.

"Me!? I want what is rightfully mine, Power! That boy...if he hadn't escaped than we'd have the proof...But...His semblance had to activate..." The doctor said his back snapping back up as he looked at Ruby who wore a confused expression which soon turned into horrifying realization, if possible the man's grin grew and than he said,

"You've finally realized?"

"You...During the year he went missing...he was actually kidnapped, the reason his eyes are gold now instead of black...is because of you!" Ruby's soft voice began to grow powered by her anger she rose to her feet and grabbed on the bars. "You took him away!" She screamed out in anger, her silver eyes flaring from anger yet shining from her rage filled tears,

"Ho? Oooh...I see now, you care for him, rather, you love h-" The doctor suddenly stopped upon a sudden gold light appearing within Ruby's cell and from the light appeared a familiar high powered sniper rifle, an awkward silence filled the room than Ruby gave him a small smirk she grabbed the weapon and soon changed it to scythe mode.

"OH NO!" The doctor howled he ran to the controls and began pressing every button allowing his creations to run free onto the surface. The doctor than ran to the Elevator and just in time as Ruby cut through the iron bars and escaped. "Tch...Have fun, Huntress." was all the doctor said before the elevator shut, Ruby let out an annoyed groan than hurried to the window once again changing Crescent Rose to gun mode but soon stopped at Kazuto was once again thrown into a wall. He fell to the ground a large gash on his left shoulder, his clothes torn and blood soaked.

Ruby was quick to fire a shot and break the window, she leaped and using her semblance sped around the large Grimm and began to open fire.

"!?" Kazuto's eyes widen the moment he heard the gun fire, he watched the Grimm growl in pain, it jumped back a safe distance and than Ruby appeared before him holding Crescent Rose in both hands, rose petals falling around her as she silently glared at the Grimm who merely growled at her.

"R-ruby...Wh-what...how did..."

"Never mind that! Hurry! Run away!" She exclaimed,

Kazuto's eyes widen, "I can't do that!" He shouted

"You have to!"

Once again the sudden found of glass breaking echoed, the duo looked at the large class door to find the remaining members of RWBY and JNPR rushing into fight, "RUBY!" Yang exclaimed she ran towards her little sister and suddenly hugged her. "Kazuto!" The raven haired boy looked at Ace who ran up to him and helped him up, "Damn you got messed up badly,"

Kazuto growled and grabbed Vox Unitas he pushed Ace off and wobbled forward. "I'm...not...done...yet." He growled,

"Wha? Dude! We can't fight this thing! We have to escape now!" Ace shouted

"Go! We got you covered!" Jaune suddenly shouted

Kazuto's eyes widen in horror, memories of that day flooded in, he took a step forward only to be stopped by Ruby who was holding for dear life and anchoring him down. "Get off runt..." Was all he said.

"Kaz?"

"I won't!"

"I...Have to stop them!"

"Your hurt!"

"They'll die dammit!"

"You'll die!"

"I'D RATHER DIE PROTECTING ALL OF YOU THEN WATCHING YOU DIE AGAIN!" Kazuto yelled, his voice holding a mixture of anger and sorrow, emotions that caused Ruby's eyes to widen she released Kazuto and stepped back her eyes filled with confusion she looked at Kazuto who had also stopped moving, "What do you mean?" Ruby asked, Kazuto's eyes narrowed he let out a breath than explained, he told them all, told them the truth, of him, Yuuto and Ace coming from the future to change something, the deaths of Jaune, Ren, and Nora, all at the hands of a Grimm like Pita than the death of Ruby at the hands of a certain man.

At the end Ruby stood there in shock, yet she sensed no lie he could see the pain in Kazuto's eyes he once again turned to glare at the large Grimm that Blake, Weiss and the rest of JNPR were trying to fight off. "So...stay out of my wa-" Once again Ruby held onto Kazuto, "Please...I know I can't stop you...but please..." She said softly, Kazuto remained silent than felt something wet on his back, he looked back and found Ruby crying, "Kazuto...do you really have to fight it?" Yang asked her purple eyes focusing on Kazuto who gave a simple, silent nod.

Kazuto took a step forward only to fall to his knees. Ruby gasped than glared at the Grimm who continued attacking JNPR and Blake and Weiss,

"Yang, Ace! We have to stop it!" Ruby exclaimed, the trio rushed in leaving Kazuto behind, the fight continued to escalate, Yang punched the Grimm while Weiss and Blake slashed at it, Pyrrha and Jaune acted as defense while Ruby and Ren attacked from the Flanks than Nora came down slamming her hammer down on it's head, the Grimm groaned in pain, it wobbled from side to side.

"Alright time to finish it!" Weiss exclaimed she rushed in, not noticing the crimson sparks coming from it's body, "Dammit! Don't do it!" Kazuto suddenly showed, Weiss looked back, it was to late, she was suddenly struck by a surge of crimson lightning,

"Aaah!" Weiss screamed she was thrown back but was caught by Jaune, "You okay, Snow angel?" He popped a confident grin, for a brief moment Weiss blushed only for Jaune to slip and for Weiss to fall on him, she let out a sigh and said, "My hero..."

"Um...Guys...What's wrong with it?" Yang asked, everyone watched as Pita roared until finally a pair of bladed wings erupted from it's back, "GET OUT OF THERE!" Kazuto shouted, it was far to late for anything to be done, the Grimm went around taken them all down until Ruby was the last standing, the Grimm grinned at her than lunged forward it's blades ready to go in for the kill Ruby couldn't move she was frozen in fear, her silver eyes trembling.

"RUBY GET AWAY NOW!" Yang screamed, Kazuto watched as time began to slow as Pita's blades inched closer and closer until he suddenly felt something a surge of energy run up his body, everyone felt it in fact, They all looked on at Kazuto who's ruined jacket flowed outwards and as his hair did the same, a pulse of fiery gold flame like energy continued up his body, most notable was the gold, spiky gauntlet that appeared on his right arm and the black and gold energy that flowed from his back.

"Wha-" Before Ace could finish Kazuto suddenly disappeared than in the same instance as did Ruby, Yang watched in relief as Kazuto appeared far from the Grimm with Ruby in his arms, "K-kazuto?! But your wounds!" She exclaimed quickly Ruby jumped out of Kazuto's arms and examined his body as the energy continued pulsing upward.

He gave a reassuring smile than glared at the Grimm his eyes scanned the room and found everyone either struggling to stand or down completely, half of the group was out, than he took notice of the little girl that ran to Yang's side, soon they went back to Ruby who stood worried her body trembling, not that he could blame her, once again he glared back at Pita this time however he felt something, his fist beginning to shake, a dark grin came across his lips.

 **'Fear huh?'**

"Ace, Yang, Ruby, Jaune Pyrrha! I need you to get the others out of here! I'll manage by myself! Hurry get to the surface now and get to the town!" Kazuto gave the order which just took Ruby by surprise, "Wh-What!? You can't fight that thing alone! It's to dangerous!" Ruby cried,

Kazuto smiled than suddenly lifted Ruby in a bridal style carriage, the smaller girl released a cute squeak her face as red as her namasake, he walked over to Yang and placed her on her sister's back. "Kazuto...are you sure you can handle this alone?" Yang asked, Kazuto nodded than looked at the Pita, it stood in the center of the room a sharp grin came across it's beastly lips, it's posture like a king of beasts. Kazuto smiled than said

"No Clue." He walked up to his sword, to Vox Unitas he stopped next to the weapon and instead of picking it up he stomped on the tip of the blade flinging it into the air and catching it by it's handle.

"Whoa." Jaune whistled while helping Weiss

"'No clue!?' Please Kazuto! Come with us! W-We'll get some help! Please!" Ruby begged,

Kazuto smiled than said, "Sorry no can do, My pride's riding on this one." Ruby watched as Kazuto walked to the Grimm, tears of worry and fear filled her eyes, "KAZUTO!" She cried,

"We gotta go!" Yang said, everyone nodded and hurried of the labs

He stopped in front of the Pita, the Grimm released a low growl it's crimson eyes focused on Kazuto and Kazuto alone, "Sorry to say but this fight is between us, no one else is gonna interfere...though I am kinda worried about your power and whatever the hell's going on with me-!?" Pita suddenly roared it's wing's rose to the air and orb of crimson light formed and than it launched it into the air, hitting the ceiling causing it to cave in, Kazuto cursed, grabbed a knife and threw it he began using his semblance to teleport until he reached the surface, he landed on the soft grass only for the Pita to fly out and land across from him.

"Cheap bastard..." Kazuto growled his eyes burning like the flame like energy coursing up his body, The grimm released a laugh which was soon cut off by the sound of footsteps escaping the Lab,

Kazuto glanced back to find his friends just leaving the complete, ruined lab.

"Kazuto! Yang! Kazuto is...Kazuto is!" Ruby cried out, Yang looked at Kazuto who glared back at the Pita, he held Vox Unitas one handed, Ace took note of the stance than had an idea of what he was about to do.

"OI! YOU KNOW HOW TO END IT! SO DEMOLISH THE BASTARD!" He shouted, "Everyone! Hurry and get to safety!" Ace ordered than ran ahead, Ruby wanted to protest to make Yang drop her and let her help Kazuto, she was afraid, afraid of losing another loved one.

"YANG PLEASE!" She cried once again

"No Ruby, we can't interfere, if there's one thing about men, it's their prides are very important to them, and he's betting it all on this one...for you." Yang said with a small smile, Ruby looked back at Kazuto who drew in a single breath.

"Sorry, but there's no way I can lose, not when i got something to fight for!" Kazuto shouted

Ruby continued looking at Kazuto as he dashed forward and swung at the Grimm who in turn defended against his strike, the only things she could think of where his safety and the last time she saw her mother, tears began to form in her silver eyes making them shine even brighter. "SISSY PLEASE!" Ruby cried out completely catching Yang off guard, her injuries finally caught up and she lost her balance and fall, Ruby turned back.

"IT'S NOW OR NEVER! I'M TAKING THIS AND TURNING IT AROUND! SO...IGNITE! ALL OF IT IGNITE IT ALL!" Kazuto shouted and sure enough a spiral of orange and gold flames lit up the forest, those flames burned brightly and soon began to collect in his left, Ace stopped in disbelief. "The hell!?" He gasped.

"No way was that Kazuto?" Weiss asked,

"Yeah, but what's with those flames and that Sword?" Jaune asked,

Kazuto stood in the spiral of gold in his hand was a familiar gold long sword, a sword giving off incredible power, The Pita released a worried growl it was quick to back off, it was completely afraid of the sword. Silence than the grimm howled it lunged forward with it's wing at the ready, Kazuto stood his ground and crossed his dual blades and caught it's blades. Kazuto released a single breath.

"It's now or never...I'll settle it with this." His blade's sprung to action he pushed the Pita back, spun and slashed at it's wings with his left, the Grimm move both wings in defense only for the blade to cut through the blades, the Grimm shrieked in pain it jumped back only for Kazuto to follow and continue his assault his dual blades began to crash into the Grimm, yet it wasn't enough not yet!

 **'Dammit! It's not enough! Come on! Exceed! Break my limits! I can still go faster than this! Even Faster! Exceed them! Exceed him! Exceed my father!'**

Kazuto bellowed as he put everything into his sword swings until his strikes were nothing but swift blurs which began to kick up dust, azure rays of light began to form around the two, for Kazuto in a matter of seconds he saw nothing but blue, the Grimm was no longer visible, the Grimm's cries of pain were masked by the sound of his dual blades cutting into it's body and from them cutting through the air itself, all of this made his eyes burn and it felt like his head was about to split apart this continued on until Kazuto uppercut the Grimm, used his semblance to reappear above and brought down Vox Unitas decapitating the Grimm in an instant, the Grimm fell silent, it's body twitching as it's body was slowly reduced to ash, to small bits of embers. Kazuto stood over it, breathing hard his body weak and his remaining aura practically non-existent

They all stood by watching as Kazuto sheathed Vox Unitas, the gold light that pulsed up his body disappeared and the mysterious sword faded away into small bits of gold orbs, the arcs of blue light, the remnants of Kazuto's assault, crumbled orbs of blue slowly rained down mixing with the floating orbs of gold,

"What...was that? That power...?" Blake asked

"His semblance..." A man's voice came from the forest and from the shadows stepped a man hidden by a black cloak, Ace however knew his identity the man walked forward and took notice of the little girl hiding by Yang's leg the man walked up to Yang and moved to her ear. "Ensure Kazuto and Ruby look after the girl, it'll be a short while but this small time will aid them." He whispered leaving Yang slightly confused the man than walked over to Kazuto who suddenly collapsed.

"Kazuto!" Ruby cried, the cloaked man caught Kazuto and gently settled him onto the ground, "You did good...Your one step closer to unlocking your true semblance, you locked it out of fear, fear of the power artificially granted to you, but in order to master it you must master your flames, control it, transform those destructive flames into something more..." The man suddenly reached a gloved hand into his cloak and into his coat he pulled out a ring with a single sky blue gem at it's center, held by a lone chain he slipped the chain around Kazuto's neck. The man stood up, " ...please take care of him," The man said looking at Ruby from under his hood, Before he left Ruby dashed to him and asked.

"Who...are you?"

The man was silent than a faint smile came across his lips. "You remind me of your mother...you look like her when she was your age." Ruby's silver eyes widen than she asked another question, "H-How...how do you know my mom?" She asked, the man simply smiled and for a split second she saw a pair of kind gold orbs, he was gone in a flash of light. Ruby was silent all eyes on her, Yang's eyes shifted to worry. "Oh...Ruby..."

When Kazuto came to it felt as if someone or something was jack hammering the inside of his skull, it didn't help any that Ruby was crying out his name in an attempt to help him wake up. "Alright...alright...I'm awake..." He groaned than sat up, once his hand touched the floor to act as support he felt a smooth groove on the ground he looked down to find marks resembling a massive sword strikes on the floor. He looked up to find the moon at it's highest point,

"That was too close, how long was I out?"

"Only for a few minutes...You reckless idiot!" Ruby cried and threw her arms around Kazuto's pained body. Yet he felt nothing, his body numb from it all. "Hehe...you hug me...anymore...and I'll really die kid..." Ruby glared at him for his lame joke she reached into her bag and brought out a small medicine body and practically shoved it into Kazuto's mouth forcing him to drink every drop.

Yang smile than said. "By the way, What was that? What did you do just now!?" her voice taking a tone of demand and awe. He looked around to find everyone giving him similar looks, Kazuto's eyes than lowered to find Ruby also looking at him, albeit with tears in her eye. He let out a small breath.

"It's something similar to my knives...Back...before our current tech there was Magic, before dust enhanced weapons there were 'Artes' translated it means skills, My old man, being a man of ancient history, taught me, my brother and elder sister a little of both, the formula I told you about was made by magic, taking a small bit of my own aura made a Knife into a marker, something I can teleport to, in this case what I used was an Arte, one I developed after a long grueling training session with my dad's friend, he said 'Boy everyone needs a flashy combo, finishing move! It's a law!'" Kazuto explained,

"Than it's gotta have a name!" Jaune exclaimed like a child watching Saturday morning cartoons, Kazuto laughed weakly. "It does, and it's my most strongest attacks, 'The Eclipse' an attack so fast that I practically break my limits using it.."

"Dude...That's so amazing, but why didn't you use back than?" Ace asked,

"That second sword I bought was cheap and broke on me before I could use it.."

"Damn...Well than!"

Kazuto snickered a little, than looked at the added weight holding him down "So, you gonna hold onto me like this all day?" He asked looking down at Ruby a small joking smile on his lips

"Just...shut up and let me have this...please."

"Well, can you maybe shift a little? My legs are sort of numb."

"If you ruin this I will hit you."

"Haha, That's better."

Everyone smiled at the small scene before them than Yang sudden exclaimed surprising everyone. She cracked her knuckles than said. "KA-ZU-TO!"

"!?" Kazuto jolted and looked at Yang who stomped towards him, "You have some explaining to do!"

"Um...What?"

Yang suddenly held a little girl in front of her, the same silver haired, pink tipped girl, her left eye fiery gold like Kazuto's, and her right a cool silver like Ruby's, the small girl looked between the two than suddenly asked. "Mama...is Papa okay?"

Silence fell than suddenly Ace broke in hysterically laughter he fell over kicking his feet, "DUDE! KA-KAZ! HA HAHA! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! Y-YOU...A-AND RUBY! BWAAAHHAHAHAHA!"

Kazuto's brow practically twitched, he grabbed Vox Unitas and loaded it, changed it to gun mode pressed the barrel directly onto Ace's forehead than pulled the trigger, they all looked on in horror as Ace fell limp, but there was no blood, instead a rather large dart on his forehead.

"M-mama?" Ruby gulped more fazed by that than by Ace's possible murder , she looked at the little girl who than looked like she was about to cry Ruby gave in, she smiled and lifted the little girl up, "Yeah! That's right, I'm your mama!"

"Ah! MAMA! MAMA!" The small girl sang,

Kazuto looked up at the two, he felt something off...yet he couldn't quite put a finger on it. "KA-ZU-TO~!" He jolted and looked to find Yang towering over him, once again cracking her knuckles and loading Celica Ember with shells her purple eyes now a vivid crimson. Kazuto gulped and for the first time a look of fear crossed his usually neutral expression. "W-Wait! Yang! H-Hang on! I-I'll really die!" Kazuto managed himself to his feet and began running.

"GET BACK HERE YOU MONSTER!"

"YANG PLEASE CHI...ll...out..." Kazuto began only to collapse this time snoring, "Whoa he fell asleep." Jaune said, Ren looked between the sleeping Kazuto and the out cold Ace than let out a sigh, "I'll carry Ace.." Ruby smiled than walked up to Kazuto with her 'Daughter' close by, she swung his arm around her shoulder and helped him up. "Idiot...your exhausted..." She smiled softly

Author's note

 **HOLY CRAP this was long, most of my stories usually end with 2000 words, but this one was a big 3000+ words, took up my plan to release a chapter this past Monday, but well I got it out, Kazuto's big moment, he placed his Pride on the line, awakened his semblance, well partially, and got a sneak peek into Kazuya's strongest weapon, Next chapter coming soon, Eclipse Out!**


	7. Chapter 7-Angeline

Chapter 7- Angeline Kurogane

"Ow! Alright! Get off will ya!?"

RWBY stood outside of the nurse's office, they all stood in front of the door hearing all the noise, the crashing, the breaking of bottles and glass, the flipping of tables and beds and at one point gun shots. Ruby looked at the little girl at her side, the girl named Sphica, the small girl gave her a wide smile and she smiled back. "Mama, I think Papa's awake." She smiled. Ruby nodded than.

BANG!

"DAMMIT ANGIE! NEXT TIME I WILL USE SOMETHING OTHER THAN A RUBBER BULLET!" Kazuto's obviously angry voice came from behind the door, "Huh? Angie...ANGIE!?" Yang looked at Ruby with a wide smile of her own, soon the blonde flung the door open and at a good moment as Kazuto was struggling to fight off a beautiful platinum haired girl in her early to mid twenties, in his hand was Vox Unitas in it's gun form, he was dressed in nothing but a pair of black pants and socks with white bandages around his chest and arms.

"Ah!" The young woman beamed at Ruby and Yang releasing Kazuto she raced over to the girls and when she released him the raven haired boy fell over hitting the hard tile floor with a small pained whimper escaping his lips.

"Ruby! Yang! It's been far to long!" The woman smiled hugging the two, Weiss stood by in shock while Blake went to help Kazuto up and attempt to ease some of his pain,

"Oh Angie! It's been way to long! What are you doing in Vale? I thought you'd be at Atlas?" Yang smiled and returned the hug, "Oh! Right, Angie this is Blake Belladonna and Weiss Schnee, they are our teammates, Weiss, Blake this is An-"

"An-Angeline Kurogane! World Renown Huntress and Fashion designer! Oh my...that means your Kazuto's older sister!" Weiss gasped Angeline smiled and backed off a little she bowed with the grace of a noble and said, "Thank you for taking care of my trouble maker of a brother while he's here at school, I hope you continue to do so in the future." She smiled beautifully as an angel.

"Oh don't worry Angie, I mean someone has to take care of him." Ruby gave the black haired boy a teasing smile.

"Piss off Rose!" Kazuto growled, he walked to his flipped over bed and flipped it onto it's side to retrieve his black short sleeve, "Hey! No lifting!" Angie ordered, Kazuto scuffed than threw on his shirt. "I'm fine dammit." He said than went to leave the room only to feel a small hand grab onto his sleeve. He looked down to find the same little girl. "Papa, Don't go yet." She spoke softly, Kazuto looked down at the girl, a small smile came across his lips, he got down on eye level with the girl. "No worries, Sphica, I'll be back in no time, I just gotta talk with the Head master, okay?" She looked at Kazuto and nodded silently. "Cool, When I'm all done you, me and Mama can go out to vale for the day, Okay?" He added which instantly brought a smile to her face. She jumped in glee dancing and singing a beautiful melody that's unlike a child, a melody that captivated everyone, everyone stood to listen to Sphica's softy beautiful melody when she stopped she bowed elegantly.

"Wow, Sphica, that was so beautiful, where did you learn that?" Ruby spoke up her voice mixed between surprise and amazement, Sphica pointed at her. "You did, you sang it to me when I was a baby."

Kazuto stood by choosing to stay out of the conversation in front of him, '...Could it be...that she's from the future? does this mean something changed? Did we alter history...No...something else is going on maybe Ozpin will know...' Kazuto smiled than left the room, he hurried over to Beacon Tower wanting to have his meeting with Ozpin as quick as possible, there were so many reasons for this, the biggest being Ace's findings when they had split off, but also to ask about his Semblance, it was unlike anything else. as Kazuto walked he took notice of all the student's in their school uniforms. 'Wow...I was really out for a while...' Was all that came to mind he hurried over to Ozpin's office and upon arriving he found someone familiar leaving the tower, a young man with slicked back dark brown hair and crimson eyes, his gazed rested on Kazuto, "Well, good morning there, little brother." Was all he said.

"Yuuto, what are you..."

"Was talking to Ozpin about what had happened and I was reading those files." He explained, his elder brother reclined against the tower his arms crossed. "Those Grimm...their new, something big is gonna happen so get ready okay...Look...I think...it's about time you went back to that style." Yuuto spoke, Kazuto knew what style he meant it was one that had given him a certain alias, yes a name that many had struck fear in the future, the name granted to the swordsman of twin blades, who would only draw his second blade in the moment of a dire crisis.

A sigh escaped his lips, Kazuto looked down at his left than at his right. "...We'll need to upgrade Vox Unitas, upgrade it to it's limits, beyond it, than we'll have to make a second sword to match those limits, a sword that won't shatter upon me using my Artes, this weapon will be temporary until I've gotten Excalibur."

Yuuto nodded than reached into his bag than held out some files. "Also Ozpin figured I might bump into you so he asked me to give these files to you." Kazuto looked at the files without a doubt the files found at the Lab, Kazuto gave a nod than took them. "Ace also explained what happened in full detail...Gotta admit you acting cool infront of Ruby, Ah, my baby brother is growing up." Yuuto chimed in a teasing tone his left eye closed with a goofy grin. Kazuto's practically turned into a tomato due to his words. "D-DAMMIT YOU S-SHUT IT!" Kazuto barked and threw a few punches all of which did nothing as Yuuto dodged them.

"Hehe, Anyway go off and enjoy yourself with your 'Family'." Yuuto said than walked off leaving an annoyed swordsman behind, Kazuto wanted to get back at him so badly, and he knew how. "Angie's in town for the Summer Festival, better watch yourself." He stopped Yuuto's face pale as his coat, horrible memories of becoming Angeline's Make up Experiment came to him, "Oh...no...please Monty no..." He began muttering to himself.

Kazuto grinned. "Oh! In fact I see her now, Hey Angie! Yuuto is over here."

"EVERY KUROGANE FOR THEMSELVES!" Yuuto cried and ran off at speeds greater than Ruby with her Semblance or Weiss with her Glyphs, Kazuto broke into laughter, he wiped a humerious tear from his eyes. After awhile he straighten himself out than looked at his hands once again.

'Right...My Dual Blades...that style has always helped me out...maybe...I should go back to it...?' Kazuto train of thought was soon cut as his scroll began to go off in his pocket he reached for it and found a message attached to a photo. He opened the photo and found that Sphica got a hold of Ruby's scroll and took a picture of herself with Yang, Weiss, Blake, Angie and Ruby, the message itself read.

'Hurry Papa! We're going to Vale to go shopping for me!'

Kazuto smiled, he slipped his hands into his pockets and walked back to the dorm

Upon arriving he hurried over to his room to change into an actual outfit outside of his all black attire. He decided on a crimson t shirt with a white button down, which was left open, a pair of dark blue cargo jeans and his usual boots, he was in the process of putting on his shirt when he decided on checking something. Slowly he unraveled his bandages and revealed the fresh scars on his torso...the scars all resting where the Pita had cut into him, his gold eyes narrowed so slightly unable to convince himself that he was out for JUST two weeks, it would be impossible for his body to form scars this fast.

"Urgh!?" He suddenly dropped his knees, head throbbing, almost as if something was clawing it's way out, in the moments following his vision went dark...

Flames flowed out from the rubble that was once a small settlement, a young boy awoke to the destruction left behind by the grim. A sniffle escaped his lips."Uuu...Dad? Where...where are you...dad?...Ow!...M...My arm...M-my chest..." Seven year old Kazuto whimpered in pain, he wobbled to his feet nearly falling over a few times, his small frail body weaker due to blood loss, he stood in the center of burning ruins of what use to be a festive street, he walked forward ignoring the warnings of many spectators, all the while asking himself 'Why...why did I survive...why was I spared? one voice seemed to catch his attention more "Oi, That's hell you're walking into kid."  
He ignored it and continued on, his vision growing hazy until an explosion threw him back and buried him under rubble...the flames soon became stronger and completely engulfed the area...  
Moments later rain began to drop down on the ruins and extinguished most if not all of the flames, smoke arose in small patches and a single man dressed in a black suit walked through looking for someone. Kazuya limped to the ruins where his youngest son's arm stuck out he quickly began to throw rocks aside until he found the small black haired boy yet he could sense his body was on the verge of death, the boy opened his weak gold eyes, "...I'm...fine...dad...it...doesn't hurt...anymore..." He smiled, Kazuya forced a smile tears began to swell in the corner of his eyes, he took his son's small hands then spoke a few words before Kazuto's vision went dark but just as he was about to give out he saw a powerful gold and white light then everything went dark...everything but what appeared to be a black scabbard with gold lines decorating it.

Kazuto's eyes open wide he once again found himself in his dorm room on his knees still holding his head, yet the pain had long since ceased.

"What...was that? A memory?...That Scabbard...was...was that what I think it was?" He whispered to himself

Knock Knock

"Y-yeah?"

"Kazuto? You okay in there?" Yang asked.

"Yeah...I'm fine." Kazuto lied and hurried to get changed, when he finished he rushed outside where he found the girls all grinning, Kazuto let out a small weak chuckle knowing what's about to happen next, it happens in all the movies where the guy is dragged into shopping with a bunch of girls.

"You carrying all the bags~!" Angie sang playfully,

"O-okay..." He said letting out a long sigh, His sister than nudged him playfully. "Don't worry, We're going to my studio here in Vale, my Neice deserves the best and I have a gift for you." Kazuto cocked his head in slight confusion and before he could even respond he was grabbed by his wrists by Yang and Angie than dragged off.

The ride to Vale was long and rough, though Kazuto made sure to bring the files Ace had found silently he began to read through the while the girls had their fun on the ride over, Kazuto only cursed internally knowing that all of this was on him...the Doctor's want to create the strongest Semblance, the creation of these new 'Grimm' made to kill off Humans and Hunters. Than...came the final file 'Project Valkyria' Kazuto cocked a brow.

 _ **'Project Valkyria? Don't they mean Valkyrie? Or...could it mean the Valkyria the fought along side the Huntsmen long ago?'**_ Kazuto opened the file and when he did his eyes narrowed, a lone photo Ruby sat in the file, quickly he closed it and released a small breath, he cuffed his hands together and rest his forehead on them, eyes closed as he began to think. _**'first Sphica...now the Doctor's got a bone with Ruby...This only makes my need to draw Excalibur grow...'**_

DING DING DING!

"STOP, VALE!"


	8. Chapter 8-Shadowy Past

Desclaimer- I do not own RWBY, RWBY is owned by Roosterteeth

A/N: Hello one and all! I have returned with Chapter 8 of the series, now following the original track (From ep 14-15) of the series with added sprinkles of an Original sub plot. Everyone prepares for Angeline's proposal and her Gift, afterwards RWBY runs into some problems between three team members...

Chapter 8- Shadowy Pasts

Vale was lively as ever, With the city preparing for the Summer Festival in two months than the Vytal Festival at the end of the year. Kazuto followed the lead of his Teammates and elder sister his hands in his pockets while they held bags full of clothes for Sphica, He was lost in thought to even listen into their conversation, all he could think of were the files from the labs the new Grimm sighted all over Remnent. He was thinking of every possible way to stop Project Valkyria from happening but was soon snapped out by his elder sister saying.

"We're here!" Kazuto looked forward to find a large house, the one that doubles as Angeline's studio, Their jaws dropped but Kazuto remained neutral with Sphica sitting on his shoulders. "Hey! Papa! Papa! Auntie Angie's house is HUGE!" She sang, Kazuto showed a smile than nodded. "Yeah it is, See Auntie Angie is REAAALLLY famous."

"Waaaah! Sphica gasped in amazement, Angie smiled and lead the group into her house and as expected it was large with a large couch in the living room, three recliners all around a Coffee table, a large t.v was hanging on the wall, the kitchen was small fitting as Angeline was rarely at the house in general, three halls leading to multiple doors, Kazuto remembered they were mostly guest rooms and three bathrooms on all three floors. Angeline hummed happily and said. "No need to be shy, any friends of Kazuto are always allowed here, Speaking of my little brother." Angeline removed her heels promting everyone to remove their foot wear. "Make yourselves at home." Angeline said while leading Kazuto to her studio room.

Upon entering the room Kazuto found a statue in the middle of the room with some clothes on it. "Dad asked me to make you some special clothes and boy were they special!" Kazuto looked at the outfit in question, a black jacket with a hoodie attached, the hood was lined with white fur, the sleeves of the jacket could be folded back and had two pockets on the breasts. a metal plate on the upper right shoulder and his emblem on the upper left. underneath were two shirts, the first being a stylish white denim shirt and a simple grey short sleeve shirt, for bottoms it was a pair of dark blue cargo pants and a pair of black and grey combat boots.

"I also made some accessories too, You know me, want to give it over 100 % for combat gear, especially for my family," Angeline said and walked up to a box and held out a chain and a pair of black combat gloves with his emblem on the backs. Angeline smiled than walked to the door, she pointed outside and closed the door. Kazuto smiled and looked at the combat gear. "...Sis...it's almost summer, the wearing the jacket would kill me..." Kazuto smiled and began to undress.

Angeline walked out to the living room and found the girls sitting on the couches watching T.V, she smiled then took a seat. "Hey Angie, Where's Kazuto?" Yang asked while giving Ruby a teasing smile, the girl's face went beet red in mere seconds, Angeline giggled and said. "Trying out some combat our father had me make for him. Now on to work." Angeline said looking at the four girls with Sphica lost in her cartoon.

"I need help from you girls."

"Huh? What's up?" Ruby asked,

"Anything from us Angeline." Weiss smiled.

"Now as you know Vale is going to hold the Summer Night Festival, right? Well I'm in charge of the theme and I'm going for the Four Princesses, you know the story?" Angeline asked, Ruby's silver eyes lit up and she gave a quick nod. "Of course! I love that story! Ahem, A long time ago, when the Kingdoms were first create there were four princesses, these four princesses all had unique and amazing powers, these four princesses were close friends until a fifth princess appeared from a mysterious, a dark kingdom. This Fifth Princess started a war and in order to stop this war the Princess of Vale ordered her Appointed Knight to escort her to the Dark Kingdom in order to stop the evil queen, people believe that the princess had the power of Ice, to freeze the Grimm solid with a single look, The Princess was going to use this power to freeze her solid...however...her Knight was forced to fight back the enemy and so the princess went to fight along...never to be seen again. The Reason we have the Summer Night Festival is to honor the princess AND! There's a big combat tournament! Who ever wins is appointed the Princesses Knight for the whole Festival!" Ruby sang in glee.

"Don't know if you're excited about the Combat or the 'appointed knight'." Yang teased.

"Well, I hope it's for the Appointed Knight, because, Ruby Rose, I'm picking you to be this Years Princess of Vale while you three will be acting as the Princesses Maidens."

"Huh!? REALLY!?" They exclaimed in unison Angeline opened her mouth to speak but stopped upon hearing the door open, the girls looked at the hall way and saw Kazuto in his new combat gear, Angeline admired her work and nodded with satisfaction.

"How's it feel?"

"Amazing...I don't even feel the weight from the layers, the boots are sturdy but don't feel heavy at all, I have perfect movement...Like always you've out done yourself again Angie." Kazuto said while slipping his gloved hands into his pant pocket. Angeline smiled then. "Huh?" She watched as Kazuto brought out a silver chain holding a single ring.

"This ring...right...I woke up with this back then..." Kazuto said recalling when he first woke up in the school infirmary. Angeline walked up to the ring and then removed her eye glasses what she saw amazed her.

"Flames...It's actually giving off its own aura in the shape of flames! It's actually resonating with you!" Angeline gasped in awe. Kazuto looked then slipped it around his neck. "Gonna have to ask the old man about this some time..." He muttered to himself.

"Speaking of flames! Activate them real quick!" Angeline said, Kazuto was confused at first but went along with it, He fixed his stance than his flames ignited when he did the flames on his fists ignited and revealed...no burns, his clothes weren't burning at all! Angeline smiled and said. "I made your clothes out of special fibers, they can resist the heat from your flames and are made to regulate temperatures depending on your surroundings."

"Whoa...This is amazing..." Kazuto spoke softly then deactivated his flames, Angeline sighed prompting the girls to look in confusion. "Not gonna take some practice shots with those flames?" Kazuto's eyes narrowed then shook his head. "You know as well as I do that I **DON'T** use my flames...the fact my actual semblance revolves around my flames disgusts me..." Kazuto said with a bitter tone.

Angeline just smiled then ruffled his hair. "Okay baby brother!"

"OI! I'M NOT A BABY!" Angeline laughed at her brother's response. While they bickered RWBY came close then began whispering. "He hates his flames? Why? I remember they were so cool when we were kids." Yang said,

Ruby nodded. "Maybe there's a reason why he hates using them, there has to b-"

"Oh right! Kazuto we're going to need your help too! I explained to the girls but for now, we need to get a few things for some costumes. Would you five mind going out to get the supplies while I finish designing them?" Angeline asked They nodded in agreement. "Yes! Okay here's the Lien for everything I need, and a list of supplies, be careful!" Angeline warned.

"Be careful of what?" Blake asked.

"Apparently the White Fang have been sighted." Those words got Kazuto's attention, He knew that Adam Taurus was with the White Fang but he didn't think they would be running around Vale, if He was there then surely he would run into 'Him' Kazuto gave a silent nod. "Don't worry, we'll be fine...I'll ensure that."

"Yeesh, a bit too serious there Mr.'I-don't-like-to-draw-attention-to-myself.'" Yang said in a teasing manner, Kazuto let out a huff than tugged the collar of his jacket. He took the list of supplies from Angeline than said. "Let's just go." Without a word more he left the apartment. Angeline let out a sigh then turned to the girls.

"Sorry about that...He's been like that for the past ten years." He spoke directly to Blake and Weiss.

"Oh right, that's when..." Yang began then stopped upon hearing a confused sound come from Ruby, "What? Did something happen then?" She asked, Angeline and Yang looked at each other with worry, Yang forced a smile then said. "Remember? That's when Kazuto fell out that tree, you know the doctors said that it'll be harder for him to show much emotion." Blake picked up on the lie then she noticed the sad look on Angeline's face. She and Weiss moved closer to the model and asked,

"There's more to the experiments...isn't there?" Angeline's eyes widen she glanced at the black haired girl and realized that they knew of the experiments eleven years ago, She nodded then simply said. "Ten years ago...we learned that Kazuto and Ruby are two halves of the same coin just like our father...and her mother...a certain man from our families' past came and attacked Signal...that's when we learned about how dangerous their semblances are." was all Angeline responded with than glanced at Sphica who was still sitting in front of the T.V watching her cartoons.

"I'm sure you've noticed too...but she isn't normal...I don't know why...but she's special...I'll look after her until you get back..." She spoke softly, "In returned...Blake, Weiss...He maybe some trouble and he has a habit of trying to handle everything by himself but please look after him." Angeline bowed, Blake decided to take the responsibilities knowing that Weiss is a tad sour towards Kazuto for being out of school for two whole weeks.

Blake had finally caught up with Kazuto, the rest of the group had followed after the silent beauty only to stay back upon seeing her walking in step with Kazuto, Yang grinned and nudged Ruby teasingly. "Wow, looks like you got a rival."

"YAAAAANNNNG!" Ruby snapped.

Blake glanced at Kazuto, thinking that this was the closest she's ever gotten to him, now that got a better look at him she could see that he was well built, not over muscular or skinny as a twig but lean, his eyes sharp as daggers true to his life up until that point, hanging from his new crossing belt was his trusty Katana Vox Unitas, for a brief moment she could see 'Him' walking next to her.

"You know it's rude to stare..."

Blake jolted then blushed slightly. "Sorry..." Was all she said, Kazuto just shrugged it off then said. "So...why the Ribbon?" Blake froze for a brief moment then continued to keep up with Kazuto's strides. "What do you mean?"

"You're a Faunus, a Cat Faunus to be exact," Kazuto replied quietly as to ensure no one hears him

"H-...How did you..."

"You literally smell like Tuna and fish...look I'm not one to judge...people call you Faunus monsters if anything I'm more of a monster."

Blake's eyes lowered than said. "...Some people aren't ready to accept what I am..." She said then before Kazuto respond she heard a loud gasp come from Yang

"Whoa, what happened here?" Kazuto looked down the street and found a dust shop in shambles, "Y-yeah...I-I wonder...Ehehe..." Ruby laughed nervously while backing up, **'Oi Oi...do** **n't** **tell me...'** Kazuto thought to himself while looking at Ruby,

She jolted at his look then exclaimed. "It wasn't me this time! I swear!" Ruby shook her head and waved her hands in front of her in defense, Kazuto sighed and looked at the detectives who were in charge of investigating the robbery then.

'Must've been the damn White Fang...'

He looked at growing crowd of people.

'Damn terrorists...'

He glanced at Blake who's eyes lowered, then it was Weiss' next remark that seemed to piss her off. "Hmph! The White Fang, what an awful bunch of degenerates." She said while crossing her arms, nose in the air and eyes closed.

"What's your problem?" Blake frowned her hands going on her hips

 **Oh Boy...**

Weiss turned to the black haired girl with a frown of her own than said. "My problem? I just don't care for the criminally insane!"

Blake's frown grew and she folded her arms showing her seriousness. "The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths! They're a collection of misguided Faunus!"

"Misguided? They want to wipe all of humanity off the planet!"

"So then they're very misguided. Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale!"

"Hmm...Blake's got a point. Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago...maybe it was him." Ruby had a point, Kazuto had heard some stories of Roman Torchwick in the future, most of his robberies and his death during the Vytal Festival, thinking about his skills Kazuto made a small note and nodded to himself.

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum, those Faunus only know how to lie, Cheat and steal." Weiss continued much to Blake's anger. This time Kazuto had to step in a visible frown on his lips.

"Oi, Ice Queen, that isn't necessary." He growled

"Excuse me!?" Weiss shouted with anger and walked up to the taller boy, literal sparks came from between the two followed by fridged air and blazing heat.

Yang finally stepped in and separated the two then said. "Okay, first off, Kazuto chill out, Weiss warm up."

"...Did...did you just make a pun?" Kazuto said dumbstruck by the blonde's words, she could only grin like a child.

"HEY STOP THAT FAUNUS!"  
The team heard the cry for help and rushed over to investigate, a Faunus with a golden monkey tail is seen running down the length of a boat and leaping on to the edge as the two sailors are about to apprehend him.

He looked back at his pursuers, grinned then waved at them. "Thanks for the ride, guys! Haha!" He laughed and once he hit the deck he began running full speed

One of the sailors suddenly shouted. "YOU NO-GOOD STOWAWAY!"

Using his tail to hang on a lamppost, the Faunus began to peel a banana and pretended to be insulted. "Hey! A no-good stowaway would've been caught! I'm a Great stowaway!" He shouted then proceeded to eat, that is until one of the detectives down below threw a stone at him to get his attention.

"Hey! Get down from there this instant!"

The Young man dropped the banana peel on the detective's face, who growled in return. The Monkey-like Faunus twirls up to crouch on the lamppost, laughing in amusement and proceeds to leap off and run away from the detectives. As he runs past the Team, he winks at an astonished Blake before speeding up as he continues to be chased, this time by the officers.

"Huh, he must be here for the Summer Festival and Vytal Festival," Yang said, Weiss suddenly rocketed in front of the four and exclaimed while holding up a finger. "Quick! We have to observe him!" She darted forward at full speed prompting Yang and Ruby to follow as well, while Blake stood still lost in thought.

"Oi, Blake you okay?" She was snapped back into reality by Kazuto's hand tapping her slender shoulder. She nodded and went after them, Kazuto was the last to go after them.

"So much for getting the supplies..." He muttered before running after them. Once he rounded the next corner he heard a sudden squeak and Weiss screaming.

"NO, HE GOT AWAY!"

Kazuto sighed and turned the corner only to find Weiss quickly getting off a girl on the ground. Still down the girl smiled widely and said. "Sal-u-ta-tions!"

"Um...Hello." Ruby said

"Are you...okay?" Yang had to ask

"I'm wonderful! Thank you for asking."

The team looked at each other in bewilderment, Kazuto finally decided to join them, they looked at the black haired boy who just shrugged with his usual neutral expression. Yang decided to speak up.

"Do...you wanna get up?"

The strange girl thought for a moment then smiled. "Yes!" She leapt back on her feet while the team stepped back a little. "My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!" She smiled to them all.

"Hi, Penny. I'm Ruby."

"I am Weiss."

"Blake."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Yang asked only to get hit on the side by Blake. "Oh, I'm Yang."

They all looked at Kazuto, all five of them waiting for him to introduce himself. he sighed in annoyance than said. "Kazuto..."

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Penny said with a happy wide smile.

"You already said that." Weiss and Kazuto said in unison. Penny paused. "So I did!"

"Well, sorry for running into you!" They turned around and started walking away, Ruby turned around for a brief moment and waved her arm. "Take care, friend!" she called out. When they got far enough away from a startled Penny, Yang said.

"She was...Weird..."

"Not any weirder than you four," Kazuto remarked.

"Hey!" The four exclaimed.

Weiss cleared her throat then said. "Now, where did that Faunus riff-raff run off to?"

Kazuto just shook his head thinking they weren't getting this simple errand done, he looked forward to find Penny suddenly in front of Weiss, she jumped in surprise.

"What did you call me?" Penny asked,

As Weiss looks back and forth in shock, Yang looked apologetic than said. "Oh, I'm really sorry, I definitely didn't think you heard me!"

Penny shook her head. "No, not you." She walked through the group and leans her head down to Ruby, "You!"

Ruby jumped startled by the sudden attention. "Me? I-I don't know. I, What I, Um, Uh..." She began rambling much to Kazuto's amusement.

"You called me 'Friend'. Am I really your friend?" Penny asked.

"Uuuummmm..." Ruby looked over Penny's shoulder while Yang, Weiss, and Blake motioned her to deny, she then looked at Kazuto for guidance only to find him recline against the side of a building, arms crossed, he just shrugged.

"Y-yeah, sure! Why not?"

Kazuto watched as his remaining teammates comically fainted than he saw Penny's overjoyed look and began to laugh. "Sen-sational! We can paint out nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!" She said while using Kazuto as an example.

"Oi! I ain't cute dammit!"

Ruby groaned a little to Weiss as she brushed herself off. "Oh, is this what it was like when you met me?"

Weiss shook her head. "No...she seems far more coordinated."

"So...What are you doing vale?" Yang asked.

"I'm here to fight in the Tournaments."  
"Wait, you're fighting in both of the Tournaments?"

Penny smiled and gave a salute. "I'm combat ready!"

Weiss groaned then said, "Forgive me, but you hardly look the part."

"Says the girl wearing a dress." Said Blake with a sigh.

Weiss folded her arms and took on a royal-esque posture than said. "It's a combat skirt." At the same time, Ruby raced over to Weiss' side than said. "Yeah!" Wiess held her hand out and Ruby low-fived it, Kazuto groaned internally than thought to himself. 'That's what gets them to get along?'

Suddenly realization struck Weiss like a wack to the head. "Wait a minute." She walked over to Penny and grabbed her by the shoulders. "If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed...rapscallion?"

Penny cocked her head to the side in confusion, "The who...?"

Weiss suddenly pulled out a porr drawing of the 'criminal-in-question' which begs the question.

'When the hell did she draw that?' Kazuto asked himself, he shrugged it off, 'Questions for later.'

"The filith Faunus from the boat!" Weiss snapped having lost her patience...than..

"Why do you keep saying that?!" Weiss looked from Penny to Blake in confusion, her icy blue eyes shook. "Huh?"

"Stop calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person!" Blake shouted as she stomped towards Weiss in anger.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She released Penny and began to motion to objects around her. "Would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can? Or this lamppost as a lamppost?"

"STOP IT!" Blake screamed

"Stop what? He clearly broke the law. Give him time; he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the white Fang!"

Blake growled angerly than said. "You Ignorant little brat!"

Weiss looked offended, and when Blake walked away she followed. "How dare you talk to me like that! I am your teammate!"

"You are a judgemental little girl!"

"What in the world makes you say that?"

Blake stopped and glared daggers at the heiress, even Kazuto found himself impressed by the glare, truely a look that can kill. "The mere fact that you would sort that Faunus boy with a terrorist group solely based on his species makes you just as much of a scoundrel as you believe him to be!"

Yang slid up to Ruby, looking rather uncomfortable. "Um...I think we should probably go...Kaz?" Yang looked to Kazuto who remained calm with his arms folded and his back against the building. Suddenly Penny popped up behind Ruby still smiling and oblivious to the mood. "Where are we going?"

"So you admit it! The White Fang is just a radical group of terrorists!"

Blake groaned in frustration. "That's not what I mean, and you know it!" as Yang and Ruby continue to observe, Kazuto sighed and backed off the wall, "You two try and get those two back to the dorm, I'm gonna try and finish this errand up, take the supplies back to Angie and explain the situation. Sphica will be staying with her for the night." He said to Ruby and Yang.

That night at the dorms, Kazuto arrived late, he sigh upon stopping at the door, while faint he could hear Blake and Weiss' screaming match still going, he sighed once again and walked in. Saying nothing he removed his jacket, hung it up on the coat rack than unbuckled Vox Unitas' belt and lied it against the wall. he sat down on the dinner table with Yang and Ruby.

"-You're discriminatory!" Blake shouted

"I'm a victim!" Weiss suddenly shouted, silence finally fell as they stared each other down in silence, Weiss leaned in close, leering as she speaks quietly. "You want to know why I despise the White Fang? Why I don't exactly trust the Faunus?" She leaned against the bookshelf by the window. "It's because they've been at war with my family for years. War, as in actual bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear;board members executed; an entire train car full of dust, stolen. And every day, my father would come home, furious. And that made for a very difficult childhood." Weiss said than banged her fist on the bookshelf. Ruby felt bad for Weiss. "Weiss...I-" She while going over to comfort her.

"No!" She turned away and walks back over to Blake. "You want to know why I despise the White Fang? It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves and murderers!"

"Well maybe WE were just tired of being pushed around!" Blake screamed, silence dropped once again. A surprised Weiss backs away slowly, Blake realized her mistake as she looks around at her teammates. Kazuto released a sigh.

"I...I..." Blake dashes out the door before anyone could say anything, Ruby was the first to react she ran to the door and called out for her down the hallway.

"BLAKE,WAIT! COME BACK!"

Yang sat herself down and Weiss looks down. Ruby entered the room and sat down on the couch. Silence remained in the room, finally movement, the girls looked at Kazuto who fixed his weapons belt around his hip than grabbed Vox Unitas.

"Wh-"

"Dumbass heiress..." Was all he said, Weiss frowned then stood up. "What?! Do you have a problem with my family too!?"

"Yeah! I do!" Kazuto barked the heater in the room suddenly exploded with black flames, Ruby, Yang and Weiss screamed in surprise, all three girls looking between the exploded space heater and the enraged Kazuto, He turned to glare at Weiss and took a single step forward. "Tell me how much do you think your father does? Well, I'm waiting!" Kazuto growled Weiss backed away, her body trembling at the sudden explosion but the deadly glare in Kazuto's eyes. She remained silent.

"Then here's a quick lesson and something about me. I don't trust the Schnees, I don't trust Atlas...I don't trust your father nor the General. I despise them all...It's your equipment, equipment designed by YOUR father that did all the experiments on me in that hell hole of a lab! It was the General's dumbassary that got me kidnapped, and it's Atlas' fault my body, my semblance was altered, to begin with!" Kazuto shouted his flames continuing to flicker wildly. That's when Weiss saw the seeds of the experiments done on him.

Kazuto's right left eye had turned crimson while tints of white could be seen on the tips of his black hair. "The reason I hate using my flames is because I'll lose control of them, I hate my own Semblence because it was altered and connected to my flames!" Kazuto reached for his bag and brought out one of the files given to him by Ace and tossed them onto the table, on it read 'Project God's Hunter.'

"There's the evidence...that crazed doctor back at the labs worked for YOUR father...even if it's indirect, your father has the blood of ten innocent childern on his hands! That file will tell you everything, since you like to be ontop of everything go ahead and read it, you call the Faunus and Grimm are monsters, than let's see how you react to a REAL monster!" Kazuto growled than turned back to the door.

"K-Kazuto? Wh-Where...where are you..." Ruby stood up while forcing a smile but her eyes were wide with fear and worry. Kazuto let out a calming breath than said.

"...Gonna go find Blake..." Was all he said before leaving the dorm and rounded the corner, once he was out of sight he used his semblance to teleport towards Blake's location.

A flash of gold suddenly startled Blake and the Monkey Faunus, they found Kazuto appearing next to Blake who looked on in confusion and shock. "H-How did you..." Kazuto sighed than pointed at her boot, she looked down and felt something she removed her boot and found a peice of paper with strange glyphs. Kazuto reached into his pouch and brought out one of his knives and revealed the same glyphs.

"It's a one way trip...but all I need is the glyphs and a solid supply of aura." Kazuto remarked while crossing his arms. "You her friend?" The Monkey-faunus asked, Kazuto gave a simple nod than smiled. "Kazuto Kurogane." He said while extending his hand out to the faunus. "Sun Wukong." The Faunus said taking Kazuto's hand and shaking it.

"What are you doing here?"

"Let's just say I ended up giving the Ice Queen a reason to hate me now...and one to be more afraid of me." Kazuto said with a mild chuckle, "Gave her the full story of the Experiments?"

"Yep." Was all Kazuto said, Blake's eyes lowered. "Why? I mean...won't they all look at you differently?'

Kazuto walked forward than said. "Than, that means this team has two 'Monsters'." Was all he said, "Come on, I'll call Angie, she'll let us crash for the night,"


End file.
